twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zackb456
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Zackb456 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Fingernails (Talk) 19:51, April 5, 2010 hi hi im ErinL98 want to be friends?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 10:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) belive it or not i think you look quute! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Vampyres your question has been answered and if you'd like to know more just ask me on either the LBIL page or mine, k? see ya! ♥Luna/Bella♥ picture hey, i saw the pic you drew of imprinting, it's cool! personaly i imagined that he would morph and just as he was going to slash at her throat she would touch his nose or paw and they would fall in love. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Awards Welcome to the wiki! I've posted the awards you've earned on your user page. Keep up the good work! (talk) 20:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've given you your awards! Your doing a great job, keep it up and you'll have all the awards in time. (talk) 15:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks aww! thank you!!! i like yours too! you're totally fine, i haven't been on as much as i would normally be so... ♥Luna/Bella♥ Error Hello there, someone else seems to have fixed it. You can review edits in the history of a page. If you click "diff" you can see exactly what was done in that edit. That way, if you mess something up, you can see what happened. I clicked "diff" on one of your edits: here is an example. can give you a little more help. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask me :) Fingernails 16:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ewwo! how are you today? ♥Luna/Bella♥ RE i'm!...tired. i'm very tired. and hot, the sun is right next to me, it's so hot.... how's the wheather over there? ♥Luna/Bella♥ (i knew i spelled it wrong!!!) oh, asking me what kind of music i like...look what you've gotten into! haha! i love everything pretty much, i don't wanna bore you with a list of alllll that. i don't like evil music though, and by evil i mean demonic/satanic...God! it even hurts to type that... i'm serious, it's like i'm alergic or something... so your birthday is really on the realese date of eclipse? ♥Luna/Bella♥ yeah, i like rock too. i like a lot of crap. wanna see something? ♥Luna/Bella♥ two girls one?... it's a drawing thingy...it's random. yaya for random! the middle one sucks. yaya! ♥Luna/Bella♥ aww! come on! you did the jacob imprinting thing! that was pretty good! it looked just like him! ♥Luna/Bella♥ aw, trust me, you don't suck unless you don't try. see, the pic on my userpage, was something i really tried so it looks pretty good, but when you don't try like with that head in the middle of my random thing, it looks like that. and you're fine, people reply late all the time. if i don't then my dad kicked me off, just a heads up. ♥Luna/Bella♥ the DOCTOR!!! haha! but i have to go, my brother wants on, so i guess we'll talk later k? sorry! bye! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Blue people!!! ewwo! how are you today? ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha! yaya!!! alice!!! The Doctor isn't from twilight, he's from Doctor Who. (i have a geeky side!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) i can't wait to see it!!! it must be buaetiful if you drew it!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ isn't Wales a place in Scotland or England?... and i'm in (A sunny hell!!!) Oklahoma. i can't wait for The Eleventh Hour!!!!!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ LUCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm in USA...i have to wait untill it comes over... DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Does he still have his sonic screwdriver though? ♥Luna/Bella♥ DEBEDEA-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! YAYA FOR YOU!!! HAPPY 100TH!!! and why did the tardis changes? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i don't think i saw that part...i think we were have having church... ♥Luna/Bella♥ Luna's fine, no one really calls me LunaBella, it's either Luna or Bella(which i've only heard from one person) or something else. can i call you Zacky? ♥Luna/Bella♥ yaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what were we talking about?... >(. * .)< you chose a subject. i have no brian sugars in my brians yet... ♥Luna/Bella♥ if only my parents wouldn't keel-haul me for being up all night... seriously, my parents bite my head off if i stay up too late; not like i have anything to do with it though, it's the way i was born, vampiric. ♥Luna/Bella♥ hehe :D I guess you cant help being born that way lol you said you liked music right? wanna do a lyric quiz lol Ill write down 5 questions with one line from a song and then you have to guess the name of the song and the artist for two points, then you do the same for me and see who gets the highest score lol sounds a bit stupid i know but i think it could be fun haha † † † you wrote on your's dude. ♥Luna/Bella♥ nah, you're just eager! and sure, we can play that! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Awards Duex Great job!!! I've given you your awards, keep up the great work! (talk) 17:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) game 1 is "fireflies" by......i lose!!! i seriously haVE NO clue... 5 is "don't trust me" by "3OH!3" i lose!!! yaya!!! my turn i guess... 1) why you wanna kickstart the drama? don't you know you can't break through my armor? 2) party night, where are you bad boy? 3) i gotta work it, again and again to get it right 4) every time i wanna see your picture just close my eyes and i am taken to your picture 5) do, do ya, do ya do ya do ya wanna go, a-where i've never let ya before? ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha! sorry...i did like two english ones so you might get those... they were: kickstart by JLS or JSL...i can't remember. Lonley in gorgeous by tommy febuary6 nobody's perfect by hannah montana i want you by savage garden and!... do you wanna by...fred-somehting. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Oh, LGG!!! how i've strayed from you!!! >(☺. ☺)< haha! what do you wanna do now? ♥Luna/Bella♥ SIGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what color and what desing/font? then i'll whip one up from the magicbox of sigs! ooh! ♥Luna/Bella♥ um...i'm not sure if Mistral will coe up but you can try it! i'm going to try and type it to see if you like it then i'll give you the code, k? Zach<"/span> ♥Luna/Bella♥ ahh! sorry! it came out wrong! hang on... ♥Luna/Bella♥ ♥Luna/Bella♥ ♥Luna/Bella♥ Zach ♥Luna/Bella♥ i asked f for you, i'm sorry i couldn't make it be Zacky. ♥Luna/Bella♥